Touched by an Angel: Broken Heart of A Sad Fox
Author's Note: This is a crossover between Touched by an Angel and Sonic X, taking after the events of Sonic X Season 3 episode 77 and 78. The Angels are assigned to help Tails through the pain of losing Cosmo. This is the first eposode of Touched By An Angel/Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover Prologue Cosmo stood in a bright room, a blond man in a suit came walking to her, with a light covering him. She looked at him. "Wh.....who are you? Where's my mother and my clan?" "Hello Cosmo, my name is Andrew, and I am an Angel, I was sent to bring you home, your family will be there, waiting to meet you, there is someone who wants to meet you to." Andrew smiled. "What? My family is ok?" Cosmo asked, Andrew nodded. "And who wants to meet me? Do I know them?" "God wants to meet you Cosmo, He's watched you since the day you were born, you don't know Him, but He knows you, and he loves you very much Cosmo." Andrew smiled at Cosmo. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you." Cosmo looked up to the tall angel. "What's going to happen to me and to my clan?" "Your whole people will be reborn once you meet with the Father, your deeds redeemed your people from their misdeeds, God is proud of you, for the sacrifice you made to save all of your friends, now it is time we get going, everyone is there waiting for us, including your mother and father." Andrew smiled, he offered her, his hand. With that, Cosmo took Andrew's hand and they walked into the light, fading as they left. Meanwhile on the Blue Typhoon. Monica and Tess sat on the deck, watching Tails return inside after getting the seed Sonic gave him. "That sad little fox is your next assignment, Ms Wings, his name is Miles Tails Prower, and we are here to help him through this horrible experience he just went through." Tess said, briefing Monica. "Poor wee fox, his heart must be aching after what we just saw, oh Tess I wish there was something we can do for him, he really needs it." Monica watched Tails sit down in his seat. "And that is why we are here, we not just here for Tails, but for everybody who's experienced a loss here, you have Tails, I've been assigned to that Shadow fella, and we have to see when Andrew has to come in all of this." Tess got up from outside the Blue Typhoon. "Now we got work to do, and none of it going to get done if we sit and talk all day." "When you walk down the road," "heavy burden heavy load," "i will rise and i will walk with you." "i'll walk with you till the don't even shine, walk with you every time i tell i'll walk with you (echo)(walk with you) believe me i'll walk with you. New Friends Monica and Tess walked into the ship's kitchen, grabbing two aprons and begin cooking breakfast for the rest of the ship. Amy and Cream walk into the kitchen in time for breakfast. "Good morning you two, it was about time you both woke up, we just starting breakfast." Tess smiled at Amy and Cream. "Wow thanks, that really smells great, who are you both, I haven't seen any of you two before, or when we started this trek." Amy sat down at the table, she looked directly in Tess and Monica's direction. "Now don't you worry about that baby, we just happy to help cook for a nice crew like you." Tess walked over to Cream's side of the table and places a plate of pancakes with smiley faces on. "There you go baby, eat up." "Wow thanks, and you made them the same way my mother makes them, with smiley faces, how did you know I liked them that way?" Cream looked up to Tess. "Oh I just thought smiley faces were your thing, and it seems I was right." The large woman smiled and walked back to the stove. "Oh by the way, I'm Tess and this is my fellow cook, Monica, we're be staying here for a while, until you all home, safely." Tails walked into the kitchen, he pulled up a chair at the far end of the table and sits down. "Morning Amy, morning Cream, who're the new cooks, did we even need new cooks?" "These nice women are Tess and Monica, they've chosen their time to cook and look after us, during our travel back home, isn't that right Cream?" Amy smiled and looked to Cream. "Oh yes Amy, they're just wonderful, I hope they're able to stay for a bit, after we get home, I would like them to meet my mum, I really miss her." Cream looked down. "Now don't be sad baby, you be home with your mother in no time, for the mean time, good ol Tess will look after you." Tess smiled, placing her hand on Cream's shoulder. "Thanks Tess, you're the best." Cream smiled and continued eating her breakfast. "You welcome, now what about you mister, what are you going to have for breakfast?" Tess turned to Tails. "Ahhh, nothing thanks Tess, I'm not really hungry, I probably have something to eat later, the ship needs." "Isn't going no where, you can eat breakfast now, and fix this ship later, you need to eat." The large woman placed omelettes in front of Tails. "Alright, you convinced me, I have breakfast." Tails smiled at Tess. "But, who's going to start repairs on the ship?" "Leave that to me." Andrew walked into the kitchen, dressed in a mechanic's uniform. "I heard you needed an extra hand at fixing the ship, so I volunteered, I am really handy with a wrench." "Great, I hope you know what to do, I try and help when I am able to." The little fox looked to Andrew. "Nah, you relax Tails, you earned a good rest, I handle everything, the Blue Typhoon is in good hands." Andrew said while twirling a wrench. "Well ok, and I do need a rest after......" Memories of the previous day come rushing back, tears start running down Tails' face. "C.....Cosmo." Monica kneeled down and hugs Tails, who returns the hug. "Oh Tails, don't be sad, she is in a far better place now, with the rest of her people." "I.....I know.....I really miss her alot, I wish there was another way......if there was....she'd be with us today." Tails wept into Monica's shoulder. "Don't you threat, Tails. everything will be ok, I know it will be." Amy said, placing her hand on Tails' shoulder. "Why don't you come join me and Cream, we're planning something special for Sonic and the others. Or if you like, have tea with Cream and Cheese." "I think.....I think I do that.....I help with the planning and later, have a tea party with Cream and Cheese, just be there for me, if I start again." Tails looked to Amy. "Of course we will, don't forget Monica and Tess will be helping us too, we all here for you." Amy smiled. Tails smiled slightly and hopped out of Monica's arms. "Thank you guys, all of you, you too Monica and Tess." "We are here for you Tails, you can speak to me or to Tess if you feel the need to." Monica smiled. "Correct, we may be busy with preparing meals, but we will be here, for all of you to talk to, now run along, darlings." Tess smiled at them, standing besides Monica. With that Tails faced Amy and Cream, the two girls took his hands and they went out of the kitchen. "We have a lot of work to do here Ms Wings, that boy is harboring a lot of sorrow, he seems to handle the pain through working and forgetting everything all at once, what we need to do is let him know to keep those memories, the good ones, as well the bad ones." Tess said to Monica, as she returned to her cooking. "Yes, but Tess I wish there be more we could do, but as you always said, that will come when the timing is right." Monica joined Tess at the stove. "Correct Angel girl, and we have to be ready to help the others. Now to more pleasant things, since they planning something for Sonic, I need a few things to cook his favorite meal, see if you can find these." Hands over a list of things to Monica. "I see if they got anything in the inventory, they'll have a wee few things there that might be on this list." Monica got up and left to the inventory. Meanwhile Andrew is working on repairing the ship, Chris is there helping him with the repairs. "So Chris, I hear you're not part of this universe?" "Ahh, how did you know that? Only the others know, since I got here." Chris replied bit surprised, he reached into the tool box and taking out a screw driver. "Believe it or not, it was Sonic, he said, he and the others went to your universe a few months back, it must of been a very amazing experience to have them around." The Angel of Death said, looking to Chris. "Well yeah, it was a lot of fun, sometimes frustrating, I am just thankful I was able to help them return home, and even more thankful I was able to come here and help on this trek." Chris said, looking to Andrew. "Well, I also know you took Sonic for a one last drive around before he left, must of been hard to say goodbye to your friends." Andrew looked back to Chris. "I understand it is difficult saying goodbye to a friend, or to see them leave, but remember you always have them with you in memory and in your heart," "My mother said the very same thing when I was little, believe it or not, I'm actually 18 and in collage from my world, I turned back to this age when I came here, kinda thought I stay the same age." Chris chuckles. "Oh I know Chris, and getting here is a once in a time thing, if you return home, say in a week or longer, it be hard to get back here." The Angel of Death said while he worked on the ship's engine. "What makes you say that, Andrew? Did I come here by dumb luck?" Chris looked over his shoulder to Andrew. "Dumb luck? Possibly, or you were meant to come here to help, God must of known you were needed here, so he opened you a window to go through, and he open another window at any given point for you to return home, returning or staying here is your choice, and who helps you return home is God's choice." Andrew leaned against the wall, looking to Chris. "I guess you right, I came here on my own, God must of known what I was upto, and knew I would be needed here, so he allowed me an open window. is that correct?" The boy looked to the Angel of Death. "Yep, that sounds about right Chris, and you may not know it, but he wanted you to come here, it was important you did, your friends and everyone here needed the help, God wouldn't of sent you here, if he didn't see a reason for you to be here, now that you completed your quest, he help you find your way back home." Andrew finished the repairs on the engine. "Wow, I should remember to thank God for making it possible to get here, if I didn't have the know how, I would of never come here, and be stuck trying to get here longer." Chris sat down after fixing the engine on his side of the ship. "You should, he wanted you to come here, and you came here at your own free will, looks like we were able to fix the engines nicely, and still time to help with the party, what do you say we go and help?" The angel of death cleaned his hands with a cloth. "Great idea, knowing Sonic, he want us to be as fast as he can with the preparation of the party." Chris turns and walked down the hall where the party preparations are, Andrew followed as they continued talking, mostly of mechanics and engineering. On the other side of the Blue Typhoon, Tails sat with Amy and Cream, preparing a few things for the party. Knuckles walks into the party room. "So let me get this straight, we throwing a party for Sonic or for everyone?" "The party is for everyone, Knuckles, not just Sonic, but everyone who did their part and helped save the galaxy, if you done asking questions, you could help with the preparations, if that isn't asking too much?" Amy Rose turned to look to Knuckles and continued working on her thing. "Yeah sure, it looks like you guys need a helping hand, so Amy, how is Tails holding up since yesterday?" Knuckles whispers to Amy. "He seems ok today, after what we went through yesterday, but at breakfast, look I'm not going to lie to you Knuckles, he broke down into tears at the breakfast table. We told him, we be here for him, all of us, he asked if we be there if he starts again, he's been fine ever since this morning." Amy softly sighs. "I really feel bad for him." "Can't say I blame you, I been in the same boat Tails is in right now, but what happened was a lot different, because it happened a long time ago, and I don't feel like telling the story after all these years." Knuckles turned to look to Amy for a moment, then returning to his work at hand. "I heard we got two new crew members?" "Yes, Tess and Monica, oh and a new machanic too, named Andrew, so where are they, now I am curious." Amy looked up from what she was doing to look around. "I'm here baby, Monica left for a break, but she be back shortly." Tess smiled as she walked in with a fresh plate of sandwiches. "Now I made you each a nice plate of sandwiches for lunch, so eat up, that means you too sugar." She smiled looking to Knuckles. "Did Monica say where she is going for her break?" Cream looked up to Tess for a moment. "Well baby, she's gone to see someone who is going through a difficult time, lets leave it with that." The elder member of the Angels smiled as she turned to walk out. Meanwhile on another planet, Monica and Andrew watched Shadow putting a flower on Molly's grave. "This must be one of the planets the Metarex defeated, isn't it Andrew?" "Yes it is, there were a lot of of Angels of Death sent to this planet over the last few years, I was one of them, assigned to Molly, she felt no pain in that explosion that took her life, when I took her home, I told her, she be at peace and no longer have to worry about the fight that was won." The angel watched Shadow staring at Molly's grave, talking from looks of it. "So, what am I doing here Andrew? Must be important if I was sent here too." Monica looked to her fellow angel. "Yes, we're here to let Shadow know both Molly and Maria are safe, and that he continue's to furfill their wishes. It won't be easy, but it must be done." Looks to his watch. "Lets go. Tess will be joining us once she done on the Blue Typhoon." Both Monica and Andrew arrived to Shadow, the hedgehog turned to see where a very bright light was coming from, only to see Monica and Andrew. "Who are you, what do you want?" "Don't be alarmed Shadow, we're Angels, we're here sent by God." Monica smiled brightly to the hedgehog. "By God? What does He have to do with me? I was made by a mad scientist." The hedgehog told the two angels. "Made by a mad scientist, or by a man hoping to save his granddaughter, but became lost in grief when she died." Monica replied back to Shadow. "Why then, why does he want me now? If God knew the things I did, he would not want to do a single thing about me." Shadow snapped at the angel. "Now don't you be sassy with Ms Wings, we were sent here to remind you, that God loves you Shadow, no matter if you were made by man, or by His hand, no matter waht bad deeds you have done, God still loves you, and all three of us are here to remind you of that." Tess said to the hedgehog, standing right behind him. "If he loved me, why didn't he save Maria, or Molly? Why did they die or suffer?" Shadow shouted, turning to face Tess. "Maria didn't suffer, neither did Molly, they both knew what they were fighting for, and God was with them every step of the way, I took both Maria and Molly home to be with the Father, they both had peace when they died, now there is a message for you from both Maria, Molly and God." Andrew said, joining Tess by Molly's grave. "And.....what is it they want me to hear?" The hedgehog asked the angels, curious about the message. "Maria asks you to continue doing what you promised her, to bring peace where ever you go, that is Molly's wish too, they told their wishes to the Father, and He personally asked me to pass their message to you hedgehog boy, and God's message to you is this, you may be made of Gerald Robotnik's hand, but you live your life, do good and help people like you always have from the moment you met my faithful servant, Maria, no matter what problems or challenges lie ahead of you Shadow, I will be with you every step of the way." Monica said to Shadow in full truthness. "I......I will continue on their wishes, I promise them and I will keep my promise to bring peace wherever I go, thank you for telling me all of this." Shadow looked to the three angels. "Don't you threat baby, you proven to be a good person in your acts, even when you saved those you wouldn't think of saving, like Sonic for example, God saw you save him in that last battle with the Metarex, and He says well done." Tess smiled at the hedgehog. "And Cosmo, did she feel anything when?" The hedgehog hesitated to finish the sentence. "She didn't feel any pain either, I was there with her and I took Cosmo home, to meet her family and her people and God." The Angel of Death said, stepping forward to Shadow. "Tell Cosmo.....I'm sorry for almost killing her." Shadow asked looking to the angels. "She forgives you baby, now it is time you returned home, and bring both Maria and Molly's dreams and wishes true." Tess smiled at Shadow. The hedgehog nods. "Hmm, let them know I will." Shadow turned from the Angels and left the scene. "Now that is over and done with,we can focus on the main assignment, Tails and his friends." Tess turned to face Andrew and Monica. "Yes, now he must know the truth as well." Monica looked with concern. Back on the Blue Typhoon, after throwing a party for Sonc, everyone now sat and talked about things, after talking for a few hours, few went to bed, while others like Sonic, Amy, Cream, Tails and Knuckles stayed up to help clean up after the party. Tails finished cleaning his side of the room and took two trash bags to the kitchen, Amy followed with her own bag. "That was some party, wasn't it Tails?" "You could say that, it was nice that Tess and Monica made it just in time, they helping by cleaning the dishes, I insisted I clean, but Tess said I could help with this, I chose to go with it, better than arguing with the woman, because she is very persuasive. She also paired you up with me as part of the clean up crew." The fox smiled. "Yeah, she told me we make a great team, I kinda agree with her, we do make a great team. And I wonder" Am said. "So, do they really make a great team Tess?" Monica asked Tess. "They sure do Angel Girl, and more than a great team, Amy has a secret she needs to realize, she has to stop chasing Sonic, and notice the one who truelly cares about her, and that is Tails." Tess smiled while washing dishes. "You really think so? But Tess, she is wee bit older than Tails, and does he really feel that way?" Monica rinced the dishes and packed them away. "I really do Ms Wings, she doesn't know it yet, and he doesn't knowit either, but they are going to make a great couple one day, I know it and the Father knows it too." Tess said smiling to Monica. "Well, they do get along well, and the party isn't yet over,they just cleaning to get it out of the way." The perky angel smiled. "Good guess, I came up with the idea myself, I told the kids, the sooner you clean this, the sooner you get to continue the party with out cleaning anything later." Tess said, handing Monica the last pile of dishes. By that very evening as everyone slept, Tails is revisited by yesterday's events in a dream, sitting in the chair with his head down on the desk. "I...I just can do it." A bright light shines, Tails lifts his head, only to see a woman resembling Monica. "Mon.....Monica? Is that...is that you?" "Yes Tails it's me, I'm here to help you." She walked over to Tails, kneeling down until she is at the same face level as Tails."Oh Tails, what a great pain and sorrow you got in your heart." "I know, it's because...I lost someone really dear to me, I lost Cosmo." He looks at Monica through his tears. "I....I shot her Monica....I fired the cannon right at her.....why wasn't there another way?" Monica reached her arms out to Tails, who reached back and hug her firmly. "Don't be sad Tails, your friend Cosmo is safe now." "H...how do you know she's safe? Or if she is even ok?" Tails looked to Monica for a moment. "I know this because I am an Angel, and I been sent to you, Cosmo is safe Tails, with her whole family and with God." The angel smiled at Tails. "Thank goodness.....she is safe, but.....I can't help but miss her Monica, what do I do?" Category:Fanfiction